Para Navidad Quiero
by Kiray Himawari
Summary: Hay un par de cosas que me gustaría recibir de obsequios esta navidad, quizá un nuevo osito de peluche, uno que me recuerde a Mr. Bear. También me gustaría tener un conejito como el de Ruka, no es que pida mucho, pero digo, me he portado bien, me lo merezco...


Gakuen Alice no me pertenece…

* * *

_La inocencia es un tesoro que debe procurarse…_

* * *

-oO08( **Para Navidad Quiero… **)80Oo-

por Kiray Himawari

Hay un par de cosas que me gustaría recibir de obsequios esta navidad, quizá un nuevo osito de peluche, uno que me recuerde a Mr. Bear. También me gustaría tener un conejito como el de Ruka, no es que pida mucho, pero digo, me he portado bien, _me lo merezco_. También me gustaría tener un cerebro como el de Hotaru, pero eso lo veo poco probable, bueno, seamos realistas, ¿cómo le haría Santa para implantarte un nuevo cerebro? Además, soy brillante también, más de una persona me lo ha dicho. Recibir un rico pastel horneado no sería mala idea tampoco. Imagino que podría ser justo como los que hace Permy, porque ha horneado pasteles, ¿verdad? Un par de mangas de una buena historia tampoco me vendrían mal, eso sí, que sean historias interesantes y no cosas que no sirven para nada... aunque si me traen de ésas, probablemente pueda intercambiarlas con algún extraño poco conocedor... Lo sé, _soy listo_.

Ah, algo que casi olvido mencionar es el Howallon. Sería perfecto tener algo de eso, es rico, _**muy rico**_, además me remonta a mis primeros momentos en los que, recuerdo, no sentí tanto desagrado por la Fea. Ya me dio antojo. Quizá, sólo quizá la moleste y me dé un poco. Aunque... pensando un poco sobre este tema... Quizá deba pedirle a Santa Claus una cama nueva para oniichan.

Hace unos días pude percatarme de que resuena mucho, en especial por las noches, debe ser porque en las noches oniichan duerme o trata de, porque con ese ruido, no sé cómo se las ingenia para dormir. Y, aunque es poco, es muy molesto... Y si a aquello le sumo los ruidos extraños que hace el viento... sí, esos sonidos raros que parecen de persona dolida, casi desgarradores... bueno, no se puede dormir muy bien.

Ah, también pediría una cama para la Fea, es que no es posible que hasta la cama le pida prestada a oniichan. La cama compartida, el rechinido, los ruidos de persona dolorida y las sábanas que se tiene que lavar al día siguiente es demasiado para oniichan... Sí, la Fea necesita su propia cama para que oniichan pueda descansar mejor... Si lo pienso, creo que el rechinido es porque la Fea se mueve mucho, ha de ser porque se pelean en la cama, de seguro la Fea le quiere robar espacio a oniichan... y si lo pienso más... no, puedo creerlo...

¡no!... ¡Claro!... Los gritos doloridos deben ser por la pelea... es urgente que tengan camas separadas...

Sí ese será mi regalo de Navidad para Natsume...

Por cierto…

- Ruka… - llamó al joven rubio.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Youichi? – cuestionó curioso luego de haber observado al pequeño estar meditando y escribiendo un poco en una hoja blanca de papel.

- Es que necesito más globitos… - dice un poco preocupado.

- ¿Globitos? – inquirió extrañado.

- Sí, globitos – respondió.

- You-chan – habló por primera vez Mikan – en Navidad no se acostumbra adornar con globos – informa-, ¿cierto, Natsume? –

- Tiene razón "Estrellita"-, respondió el aludido – en navidad no se estilan los globos…-

- Pues no, pero la Fea y tú han usado todos los días los globitos de tu cajonera, por la mañana vi y ya se acabaron... – informó algo angustiado.

- ¿Globitos? ¿Cajonera?... – algo dentro de su cerebro comenzaba a hacer "clic".

- Sí, los que me dijiste que se usaban para jugar a las luchitas… Esos que casi no se pueden inflar y con los que no puedo jugar… Esos con los que juegas con Mikan… -

- Vaya, Hyuuga… - se integró Hotaru – no eres tan tonto como pensaba… al menos no tendrás que "jugar al papá"… mejor, hazle caso a Youichi y compra tus "globitos", así tendrás tus "Noches Buenas" – y una sonrisa burlona se estampó en sus labios…

Por cierto, también le pediré a Santa un par de cajitas de globos, parece que con esos se divierte mucho oniichan…

**~oO080Oo~**

* * *

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, etc.; ¡Bienvenidos!

Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas


End file.
